The Clock is Ticking
by Maplehearthaspie
Summary: When a battle with Warp doesn't go right the Titans get sent 12 years into the future, where they not only meet their future selves and their future lives, but also their future problems. Old villains return and are back for more than just revenge. This is my first story, so please if it's horrible then beat me with your computers or laptops. Pic of Rae Rae here was draw by me!
1. Hi

**Hi everyone quick note here I am going to write my first fan fiction yeah!**

**I am going to enjoy what you have to say about the first chapter well go to The Clock is Ticking in which I will upload shortly… **

**So I also want to give thanks to a really good friend Leopordclaw who now I checked on her profile is now either Sweetpine or Pipper Pines so go check out her profile her stories are awesome**


	2. Chapter 1: This isn't New York

**Here is the first chappie here. WOOT WOOT! Let's just see where this goes... Oh and the kiss in Tokyo never happened in this story.**

**RAVEN: I hope this is good as you intend it to be.**

**BB: Ditto.**

**STARFIRE: I agree with friends Raven and Beast Boy.**

**ROBIN: Just let them read it.**

******Chapter 1**

Beast Boy woke with ease and felt energized for the events that could possibly unfold that day. As he got out of bed he had forgotten that he had built himself a new bed and had gotten rid of that old bunk bed a week ago, so he quickly braced himself for an impact that would never come. He glanced at his clock that he was sure read 8:45 A.M. He immediately felt proud of himself for now that he was 18, he had made a self-resolution that he would star being more responsible and stop waking up at 12:00 in the afternoon.

After getting dressed for the day which happened to be a burgundy tee with denim pants ripped at the knee and black and silver convers, since Robin said it was time we stopped wearing their uniforms all day and instead wear them only in battle. As he went down to the common room he ran into the girl he actually wanted to see. Raven. "Hey, Rae how's it going?" he asked her. "1, don't call me Rae. 2, I'm doing fine, why do you ask?" Beast Boy's checks had a faint pink in them as she asked. In one whole year Raven has had better control over her emotions to where she can do anything her friends can do, except have a boyfriend. Not that she wanted one of course.

"Oh no reason," Beast Boy finally answered. As they made their way to the common room the hallway flashed red as the alarm went off. They ran into the common where the rest of the Titans were. "Warp's attacking a cargo ship at pier 14," Robin stated , "Titans move out!" With that the Teen Titans were out to kick some villain butt. 

When the Titans reached the pier, men were running and screaming. Warp was blasting raise of light at them, but luckily none of the men were hit. "Warp! Whatever you're planning has now come to an end. Titans go!" at the last word the Titans ran to stop Warp. Warp had become a tougher opponent every time they faced him. Starfire was shooting her eyebeams and star bolts at Warp while Cyborg fired his sonic cannon at him. Raven chanted her mantra and launched the objects that were incased in her black aura. Robin threw his explosive disks at Warp, but Warp dodged all of these attacks with ease. That is until Beast Boy landed on top of him in the form of a bear. As Beast Boy got off him he realized that he knocked Warp out cold, but a little too late as a bright flash of light encased them.

"Ugh, I am not feeling the good at all." Starfire stated rubbing her head. The Titans all woke up in what seemed to be Central Park of New York, New York. The strange thing was it looked a little different. "This is strange; New York isn't supposed to resemble Azarath at all." Raven said. People were walking the streets and calling for taxis while some flew. Everything looked normal, but not normal. "Where do you think we are, because this isn't the New York you see on New Year's Eve." said Cyborg. "Cyborg's right we need to find some help and fast." Robin stated. Robin looked around for anyone to stop and ask where they were. "Oh hey why don't we ask that blond haired man over there?" Starfire asked.

They looked to where Starfire was pointing and they saw a tall looking man with blond hair and blue yes, he was nicely tanned and he looked very kind, especially when they saw the little red haired boy with him. As they walked up to the man they saw how he had noticed them and turned the other way. "Maybe he isn't so kind after all." Beast Boy said a little offended. "Maybe he thought we were going to bring him and his little bumgorf the harm," Starfire put in, "After all we are five young adults in odd costumes. Am I correct friend Robin?" Robin nodded in agreement. _Starfire has a point; I mean what man wouldn't turn away when five young adults in costumes walk up to him and his son. I know I would,_ Robin thought to himself. "Still we need help and he might be able to help us, Titans lets follow that man." Robin ordered and the Titans followed that man all the way back to his house.

When they arrived they all quickly realized that they walked all the way to a 2 story wooden house in the middle of the woods. "Uh, okay I know this is completely random, but are we sure that we followed a father on his way home or a psychopath who kidnaps little boy and takes them to the middle of the woods?" Beast Boy suddenly asked.  
"No my daddy doesn't kidnap 9 year old boys, I'm pretty sure of that." Said a strange voice that made all the Titans jump and turn around and there they saw her. A little light blue skinned, blue haired, almond eyed girl. She just stood there with a small smile on her face. "Uh, okay, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to be talking with strangers either kid." Cyborg said. The little blue girl frowned and said,"1 my name isn't kid it's BlueJay, no space. 2, you won't be strangers if you meet him. Come on my parents are very nice people. Oh and I also have a twin brother named Crowfeather, but we call him Crow." She walked in front of them and then a little gray skinned boy with navy-black hair walked right behind her. He looked very cautious and not as enthusiastic as his twin. "Uh, I guess we follow them." Robin said and then he and the rest of the Titans followed the two kids to their house unaware of the surprise to come.

**Dun dun dun… pretty good for the first chapter eh? Tell me one of you noticed the BBRae moment in the beginning right. Well there will be more where that came from I promise.**

**So who are BlueJay and Crow? Who are their parents? How will the Titans react? Well you'll just have to wait till Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Those are the only days I will upload so sorry, but blame school. Later.**

**Maplehearthaspie**


	3. Chapter 2: The Reveal of the Father

**Oh well people I am alive sorry for no updates, I've been fighting a virus, but alas I continue to write for you. So yeah I going to try and make my chapters a lot longer. I have no regrets and this will actually be a series of time travel stories where the Teen Titans go to the past, future, and other dimensions. Next story will be about them going to the pilgrim times. Yes I am that cruel to tell you that while you're just going to read chapter 2 of this story. Oh well ta-ta folks. *insert evil laugh* :)**

**Chapter 2**

The Titans followed BlueJay and Crow to their house. Now what thoughts passed through the Titans' heads were all the same. How old are they? They look only five years old. If so, what kind of father lets their five year old kids walk through the woods alone! As they walked to the door the twins stopped.

"You guys are real bold to ask our dad for help." BlueJay said suddenly. The Titans stared at her in complete wonder.

"What do ya mean little lady." Cyborg asked.

"Well, you see our dad may be a kind warm-hearted man, but he doesn't usually help people in weird costumes. Except for you tin-can you obviously can't help what you are." BlueJay answered.

Now the Titans were kind of worried. What if these kids' father didn't help them? It wouldn't hurt to try would it?

"Well just lead the way." Robin said and the little blue girl opened the door to their home. The Titans were in awe. The house was beautiful on the outside, but the inside was magnificent. The entire house may have been made of wood, but it looked as if it was designed by an artist. The main room must've been the living room because it had a giant couch that looked like it could seat 20 people (yes there are couches that big). There was a big flat screen television hanging on the wall, and sound speakers on both sides of it. A glass coffee table was near the couch, and then the rest of the room near the flat screen was empty. Then on the right of the entrance of the house were the stairs that lead to who knows how many rooms. To the right of the living room was a hallway that most likely led to the garage and some other room. Past the living room was a wall made of square-tiled glass that led strait to the kitchen*.

"This is our home, we hope you feel welcome." BlueJay said it as if they were going to be staying there for a while. Crow disappeared up the staircase, to who knows where. Most likely his room.

"Well this house is sure a beauty." Cyborg said to stop the upcoming silence.

"Yeah, this house is incredible," Beast Boy said, "This must've cost your parents a ton!"

"Not really my parents are pretty rich and my dad and his friends actually built this house together when my parents moved here." BlueJay said.

BlueJay took her hood off* and the Titans saw her face. She was actually blue! Her hair was blue along with her skin. They thought that she only wore blue leggings and gloves. She had pointed ears and a fang popping out of her mouth.

"You're really blue!" Beast Boy said with shock. Thoughts filled his mind as he took in the little girl's true appearance.

BlueJay ignored the comment and walked up the stairs. The Titans walk further into the living room and were just silent in their own little thoughts. They heard footsteps from the stairs and they thought it was one of the twins, but boy were they wrong. There right in at the foot of the stairs was the man of the house himself. His green hair short upward spiked in the back, and shaggier bangs in the front. His green eyes that were covered with glasses were encased with an intensity the not even Raven could recognize. He wore a white tee with a red plaid button shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows, and denim pants with black convers. He did not look happy. In fact he didn't look friendly at all. The Titans were in shock to find out who they were looking at. They were looking at the future Beast Boy himself.

"Man, oh man, I think we're in some deep chiz now." Cyborg said just to stop the little stair down.

"Dude! I can't believe I look like this in the future. I'm not bald!" Beast Boy said with joy and relief. Suddenly the older rounded on him.

"Well of course you're not bald! You're only 12 years into the future! A future you shouldn't even know about till it even happens to you five! What are you all doing here?" he demanded, his voice booming throughout the living room (he doesn't want to be too loud he has kids in the house.) The Titans were all shocked at the tone he was using. His body language didn't help either; his arms were crossed with impatience, he had his right leg bent and his eyes were so stern looking, it looked like he was staring into your very soul. He was not a happy man at all.

"Whoa man, just chill out, we were sent by Warp before BB over here knocked him out." Cyborg explained rather quickly so not to get lashed himself out by the older changeling. The Titans couldn't believe this is what the funny, charismatic, care-free, green friend would become. A cross young father who would lash out at you for saying something that he would say!

"Look sir we want to get back to the past just as much as you probably." Robin said.

The older changeling turned his head so quickly he should have got whiplash. Robin braced himself for the verbal beat-down about to come upon him, but instead he heard a grunt of agreement. The changeling walked out of the room without a word, and left the Titans in complete confusion on what had just happened.

**Well, well, well. Hmm. I think that's a wrap for today. Wow that was a lot of writing for me. Especially when you're doing it all on a Friday night at like 11:57 P.M. In the end it will probably be in the archive at like 12:15-12:20 A.M. in the morning. Yeah it will be, so please tell me what you think. PM me, review this junk, tell me what you know! ****Gosh that sounds a little creepy. Sheesh.**** Ah well, good bye!**


	4. Chapter 3: Many Questions

**Guys you make my heart soar. I will have BBRae, RobStar, CyBee, Flinx, AquaTerra, CheshRoy, and JeriKole in this story so please squeal with joy all you fans out there. So yeah I'm going to try to get this chapter either uploaded today or tomorrow, so let get this party started right now! ;-p  
****-**

**Questions, questions, and more questions**

The Titans just looked at each other. Never have they ever expected this to happen. Then the older changeling walked back down from the stairs and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted to you all earlier; I was just taken aback by the fact that my two of my children told me that five young adults in odd costumes were in our house. I was honestly ticked of that my kids would bring in "strangers" into our home, but luckily for them I knew who you all were." The changeling said.

"Oh hey dude don't worry 'bout it." Cyborg said. "We all would probably do that if we had kids."

"So wait if you live here than who was that blond haired man who walked into your house with the little red-head?" Beast Boy asked. That question was in his head since he saw his future self.

"Oh, that was me. You see I wear a halo-ring that hides my identity since people normally see me like this when I'm my alter ego, Changeling." The older man answered back. "That blond man you saw out there was the shark trainer/writer Garfield Logan. I honestly don't like having an alter ego, but with all the crazy evil villains out there who want to kill you, you want to protect your family. It's only when family friends come over or when no one comes to our house when I'm like this."

"Whoa, so let me get this straight." Robin stated, "Warp accidentally sent us to the future, we wind up finding the future Beast Boy who uses his real name as his alter ego, who's the shark trainer/writer, right?"

"That's basically it, but you guys can call me Gar." Said Gar.

"Wait so you have three kids?" Beast Boy asked to get that other question answered.

"No, I have five and one more on the way. The red-head boy you saw was my oldest son Robin, of course you know the twins BlueJay and Crow, and they're in their rooms doing stuff I really don't care about, and we got the other twins, Thomathan* and Nathaniel are asleep in their room. And obviously the one that's on the way lives inside my wife. Alright we got that sorted out, any questions!" Gar said quickly. The Titans looked at him in shock. He had five kids and one more on the way. He was an animal. Of course they didn't say that to his face.

The real question that sunk deep into their minds was who Gar's wife was.

Oh how Cyborg and Starfire wanted to know.

Never the less they would have to wait and find out.

That is until Beast Boy asked the question.

"So uh where is your wife?" he just had to ask.

"My wife is in Gotham City hanging out with Kori and her kids, RJ, Ari, and Holly." Gar answered smoothly. "But don't worry you'll meet her soon. Very soon." And with that he walked up the stairs, out of the room leaving the Titans in complete suspense. Oh well.

"Dude! I can't believe I'm going to have six kids when I grow up, and be a shark trainer/writer. I actually thought I was going to be homeless!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Not really," Raven said, "You guys come and check this out." She held up a picture frame of what looked like them and the Justice League altogether. Robin (the red-head one) came down the stairs and cleared his throat. All the Titans turned around and saw him. He was adorable! His straight and curly red hair, which was actually red-I'm talking Robin red-fair skin with a small amount of freckles on his face, and pointy ears. But the one thing that really got their attention was this; he had most of his left arm gone.

"I k-know wha you think." He stuttered he looked like he was trying to speak which was odd, considering that he was the oldest. He couldn't even say some words fully and he didn't really use them correctly. Grammatically. He looked down at his arm and then back at them and calmly said, "W-when I eight year ol me and my p-parents wen to b-b-beach an I get attack by s-shar. I could die, b-but my da k-know 'bou thi s-stu, sin he train s-shars he got be pr-prepare 'bou thi sor thing, he save m-me." Robin said with a smile on his face. The Titans looked at this cute little 9 year old boy. He didn't even care if they couldn't fully understand what he what he was saying because of his horrible speaking. He continued. "Tha picture you hol is when you all j-join t-t-the J-justi L-l-league." He continued smiling like he was proud of them.

"Wait so you're telling us that we're going to join the Justice League in the future, and that you know who we are?" Cyborg asked astonished.

"Yeah." Robin said.

"Well I'll be." Cyborg said. They were astonished. They the original Teen Titans will become full members of the Justice League. Wow. That's a lot to take in. Just wow.

"Well Robin thanks for this information. We really appreciate it." Raven said in the kindest voice she ever used. Okay. That scared them. She just scared herself.

"You welcome." The little boy said and then he went up the stairs without another word.

"Well isn't he the cutest little thing ya'll?" Cyborg asked. He was probably one of the calmest in the group. Or was he?

"Oh yes he is a very cute little bumgorf indeed friend Cyborg!" Starfire said with happiness. "I do thought wish to know who the mother of the little bumgorfs is." She said.

"Well honestly I don't think we should find out their mother is," Raven said, "She could be someone we all know and then things might get awkward." She stated. "Awe come on Rae, I know the real reason you don't want to know who their mother is." Cyborg said smugly.

"Oh yeah, and what's that reason?" Raven demanded slightly annoyed.

"You're their mothe-"Cyborg didn't get to finish his sentence by the fact that Raven slapped her in the face. "How dare you say that? Of course I'm not their mother!" Raven shouted. And then right there she was revealed.

"Um, am I interrupting anything?" the voice of a woman with violet hair, pale gray skin, and a swollen belly suddenly asked at the front entrance.

The Titans were in shock, for they were looking at Beast Boy's future wife. They were looking at the future Raven!  
-**  
Well, well, well. Oh fudge you guys all knew that was coming so don't gasp in shock. I know you people. I know you! Oh well let us see what happens next on Total Drama Teen Titans… LOLZ! **

**Yeah people little Robin has a speech problem and he barely has both arms. Good lord Maple you are cruel.**

**Thomathan is a name I created so don't flame me!**

**BBRae rocks**

**BBTerra can…well…you know ****suck it. **

**No more will be said.**

**Good night. :-)**


End file.
